I Don't Miss You Traduccion
by Melanie-Hyuga-Uzumaki
Summary: Rima dice que no echa de menos a Nagihiko. Entonces ¿por qué se siente tan sola? El fic no es mio es solo una traduccion pasen a leer espero les guste


**Holaa he regresado con un nuevo fic, pero esta vez es diferente no es mío es solo una traducción que:**_**RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii **_**muy amablemente me permitió hacer, en fin este fic me gusto bastante por eso quería que ustedes lo vieran.**

Bien, Dissclaimer: La trama de este fic no me pertenece pertenece a _**RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii **_**aunque ni ella ni yo somos propietarias de Shugo Chara, pertenece a Peach Pit ^^**

**!YO NO TE EXTRAÑO!**

Yo no lo extraño.  
No importa lo que piensen, ni lo que digan.

Amu dice que estoy en negación, pero no lo estoy. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Ni siquiera me gusta.

¡Él es mi enemigo! Nada más. Todo el mundo lo sabe yo siempre digo eso, pero ellos no escuchan. Ellos (Amu y Yaya) siempre están tratando de convencerme.

Además, ¿por qué me gustaría una persona que me dio un beso en los labios y luego se fue. A pesar de que me gustó mucho.

¿Por qué hizo que de todos modos? ¿Para hacerme enojar? Pues muy mal por él, porque no funcionó.

Y yo todavía no lo echo de menos.

Suspiro mientras yacía mi cama, despierta. Si yo no le echo de menos, ¿por qué me siento tan solo? No estoy diciendo que yo no reconozco a mis amigos Los Guardianes es simplemente, que se siente extraño sin él.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia el frente mirando a mi mesa de noche, vi que mi celular estaba encendido, y vi que estaba parpadeando. Le había desactivado la alarma, ya que es alrededor de la medianoche, y no quería despertar a mis padres o Kusukusu.

Me incorporo y lo tomo, le doy la vuelta, lo abro y respondo la llamada sin mirar siquiera el identificador de llamadas. Ya tengo una idea de quién podría ser. Probablemente es Amu que me llama para a convencerme de mi estado de "negación".

-Amu, por última vez: ¡NO ESTOY EN NEGACIÓN!-murmure, duramente dándome la vuelta y sentándome en mi cama.

Oigo una risa que suena nada parecido a Amu. Suena como un niño, pero es un poco femenino.

-Está bien, yo sé que no tienes identificador de llamadas o solo no te tomaste la molestia de mirarlo.

Mis ojos se abren un poco y sentir una sonrisa de mis labios. Rápidamente me vuelvo a mi expresión pasiva de costumbre.

-Me gustaría saber por qué me has llamado, travesti-Digo en mi monótona voz como es costumbre.

-Quería hablar contigo, tu no…entonces tu deseo es concedido ¿Debo volver a mi botella ahora? -Él dice con sarcasmo.

-Cállate, loco sarcástico-rodé los ojos-¿Te das cuenta que es un poco después de medianoche, ¿no?- pregunto.

-No es medianoche en Francia.

-Idiota.

-Awww. Así que ahora soy un idiota por querer hablar con mi pequeña Rima-tan?-dice y a continuación, se ríe un poco.

Me sonrojo a continuación susurra con dureza-¡Sólo dime lo que querías hablar conmigo!

-Oh, llena de energía. Yo quería saber cómo estabas.

Parpadeo sin comprender-Estoy bien ...?-digo, que suena más como una pregunta que una declaración.  
-¿Por qué te importa?- pregunto.

-Porque me preocupo por ti, Rima-chan.

Me sonrojo de nuevo y miro al piso ¿Por qué sigue haciendo esto?  
Me hace sentir muy…rara.

-Ya está bien- Susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué?- Él le pregunta, confundido.

-¡Detente!- Yo le grito, absolutamente frustrada y confundida. Al parecer, lo hice lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a mi Shugo Chara, ya que ella levantó la parte superior de su huevo abierto y miró hacia mí.

-Rima ...?-me pregunta aturdida, pero la ignoro.

-Detener… que?-Nagihiko pregunta.

-No te extraño, ¿de acuerdo?-Yo le grito otra vez, sintiendo los ojos más húmedas cada segundo. ¿Por qué eso sonó tan parecido a una mentira? Y ¿por qué estoy tan alterada?

Le tomó unos segundos a Nagihiko para responder, y cuando lo hizo se me encogió el corazón.

-Bueno, eso es una lástima, porque te echo de menos-Lo dijo en voz muy baja, pero yo podía escuchar claramente el dolor en su voz-Adiós, Rima-cha-

-¡Espera!-lo detuve-No cuelgues todavía!

-¿Por qué?- Dice con amargura-Si es obvio que no quieres hablar conmigo.

-No, es eso solo...-Yo, me recuesto y suspiro, abrazando a mi almohada apretada-Estoy confundida ...Susurre  
sintiendo que mis ojos se mojan de nuevo.

-¿Sobre qué?-me pregunta amablemente.

Me sonrojo antes de preguntar: -¿Por qué me besaste antes de irte a Francia?

Le tomó unos segundos para que él responda.

-Pensé que sería obvio, Rima-chan-Él dice, y me sonrojo, sabiendo lo que quería decir.

-Oh ...-Yo, suspiro, sonriendo aunque trate de evitarlo.

-Sí ...-Él calla, aclarándose la garganta con torpeza.

-Nagi?- Yo digo en voz muy baja, con esperanza de que no me oyera.

-¿Sí?-Supongo que había oído.

-A mí me gustó...-Susurro de nuevo, ruborizándome.

-Te gustó, ¿qué?-Él pregunta.

-El beso- Yo respondo. Yo estaba más que segura de que parecía un camión de bomberos.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Ami también-Él dice, yo casi podía escuchar su sonrisa en su voz.

-Adiós, Nagihiko.

-Adiós, Rima-chan.

Le doy la vuelta a mi teléfono cerrado y lo miro.  
-Resulta que Amu tenía razón-susurro y me tapo, lista para ir a dormir.

Siento que mis ojos se vuelven más pesados y más pesados y dejé escapar un bostezo pequeño y cierro los ojos.  
-Pero...todavía ...no .. se lo dire...-Murmuro antes de caer dormida.

Kusukusu inclina la cabeza, se encoge de hombros, vuelve a entrar en su huevo.

**Acabado, bueno les recuerdo que este fic NO ES MIO es solo una traduccion del fic **_**I don't miss you**_** de **_**RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii **_**amm ella puso las siguientes notas al final.**

_**Shidonii: Sinceramente, creo que podría haber sido taaaan mucho mejor. TT-TT**_

_**Rima: Entonces, ¿por qué no hacerlo mejor?**_

_**Shidonii: Yo no soy profesional, ¡maldita sea! Oh, bueno ... que salió mucho mejor que cuando lo escribí por primera vez.  
**__**  
**_**Si eso puso ella ^^ bueno eso es todo adiós, cuídense espero sus reviews aunque el fic no sea mio xD quiero sus opiniones y Shidonii-san también las quiere ^^ Sayonara cuídense.**


End file.
